


An Angel by Your Side

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, David is a pure innocent soul, Iker is grumpy, Joe is reckless in doing hs job, M/M, Villa is dazed and confused, and Iker is not impressed by Joe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: David Silva has been chosen to be a guardian angel. However, it means his presence in the mortal world when he was still alive basically disappear. Which means his boyfriend, David Villa, doesn't even remember any single memories about him. Well, at least he supposed to forget everything. Because apparently, Joe; the angel who was in charge for David's transformation; might have forgotten to erase some things from the world.





	1. The End of Something is the Start for Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a Tumblr prompt:  
> AU where Character B has been erased from time, memories, and existence but Character A keeps finding little hints, little reminders of Character B’s existence – in a photograph, a locket, a journal, etc. 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> This is purely fictional. Despite the mention of angels, Heaven and God, this story is in no way related to any religion, faith, or believes. I have no intention to offend any religion; faith or believes.

 

_Everything is white._

That is the first thing that crossed David’s mind when he opens his eyes.

_I must have been dead._

That is the second thing that comes to his mind.

But when he realizes that he can still feel his body, he starts to question that second thought. He tries to ball his hand into a fist. And without any difficulties, he can do it.

Well, at least it means that he still can move the part of his body. At least he's not completely paralyzed.

He blinks, trying to reorient himself. He stares at whatever it is up there above him. It looks like some sort of ceiling. A white ceiling. And somehow it glows. Not that blinding kind of glowing, though. But still, it’s sort of glowing.

David presses his palms on the surface where his body is laying on. It’s not wooden hard. More like he’s laying on a mattress. A mattress that is soft enough but also hard enough to support him without making his body sink into it. An invisible mattress.

He carefully sits up.

“Right on time!”

David turns his head to his left in reflex. A guy with blond curly hair is smiling widely at him. The guy is sitting on a chair, but then he stands up, making David realizes that the guy is tall. Really tall. And maybe it's just lights playing some tricks, but it looks like that the blond guy is shimmering.

“Where’s that little girl?”

The tall guy blinks, and for a second, he looks confused.

Well, maybe because it’s not the question that he expected to hear from David. But right now, that’s the first thing that David can remember.

“That little girl? Where is she? Is she okay?”

David needs to make sure that she’s okay. That girl is still too young. She still has a long way to go ahead of her. And who knows, maybe in the future the girl will be… a doctor that saves many lives. A politician. Or maybe she’ll grew up to be someone inspiring like Michelle Obama.

A realization dawns in the guy’s face. “Oh! You mean _that_ girl? Yeah, she’s okay. Don’t worry about her,” he waves his hand dismissively.

“Oh…” David lets out a long sigh of relief. “Glad to know that.”

“In fact, if you really want to know,” the guy flicks his fingers, and suddenly a silver tablet just shows up on his hand out of nowhere. David watches; half-amazed, half confused; as the guy busies himself for a while with the tablet.

“Well, her name is Sarah and yes, as I’ve told you, she’s alright. She is having dinner with her parents and her 5-year little brother now.”

“Oh. Okay,” David says, still not sure that he really understands what is going on. “Thank you for letting me know,” he says and smiles politely at him.

“No problem,” the guy throws the tablet to his back. Just as bizarre as how it showed up, the tablet just disappears once it leaves his hand.

“David, right?” the guy asks him. “I’m Joe.”

David nods. “Hi Joe. How are you? Nice to meet you.”

The guy’s smile shows up again, but this time it’s more like he’s grinning.

“Oh, nice to meet you too, David! You’re such a nice person! No wonder you’re here!”

David raises his eyebrows.

“Anyway,” Joe claps his hands. “So. Question?”

“Where am I?”

Now that he knows that the girl is alright, David can start to ask a more logical question.

“Ha! I know that you’re going to ask that question! And to be honest, I’m surprised that it wasn’t the first question that you asked me.”

David shrugs his shoulders. “Well, I am asking it now,” he says.

“We’ll get to that part later, okay?” Joe says. “But first, I have to tell you some news. Okay, _two_ news. One good news and one bad news.”

David keeps his eyes on Joe. Slowly, the gears in his brain start running. The gray cells in his brain start connecting things that he remembers. He starts trying to figure things out.

He nods at Joe. “Okay. Tell me.”

“The good news is,” Joe stops. He grins at David, his white teeth gleaming as his greenish eyes light up. “Congratulations! You are among the chosen ones! You’re a guardian angel!”

David stares at Joe. In front of him, Joe stares back at David, still with the wide grin. After a second or two pass in silence, Joe raises an eyebrow.

“Well?” he says. “Aren’t you gonna say anything about that?”

David blinks. “Oh. Yeah,” he says. “Uhm. Thank you,” he says, trying to smile as he runs his hand over his head. “I’m…honored…” he adds, even though he’s not really sure about how he feels about it.

“Oh, don’t mention it!” Joe waves his hand again. “Besides, it’s not me who decides. I’m not in that position yet. It’s The Council who makes the list and decides who are the people worthy enough to put there.”

David nods again.

“And now, to the bad news,” Joe says. The grin disappears from his face. Now he has a serious expression on his face.

“I am so sorry to say this, David,” he says. He pauses and takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry, but you are-“

“Dead?” David blurts out before he can stop himself, cutting Joe’s sentence.

Joe stares at him, looking surprised. “Well, yes. But how do you know?”

David shrugs his shoulders again. “I kind of figure it out,” he says. “First of all, getting hit by a truck usually will lead to death. And second, well, one can’t be an angel unless they are-“

“Dead. Yes. You’re right,” Joe finishes David’s sentence. He nods. “I can see that you’re good in making conclusion,” he says.

David closes his eyes. He quietly takes a deep breath, and slowly lets it out. He opens his eyes.

“Do my…family, and friends…know about it already? That I am dead?” he asks with a shaky voice.

Joe looks at him with pity in his eyes. He bites his lower lip, keeping his eyes at David, like he’s trying to decide the best way to tell David about something.

Joe sighs. “Well, this is something that maybe hard for you to believe in, and to accept. But… well-“

“So, how is it going so far, Hart?”

Suddenly another man with dark hair just appears next to Joe.

Both David and Joe turns their heads to this new guy. David looks at the guy with confusion, while Joe looks more like he’s half-surprised, half-relieved.

“San Iker! I didn’t expect you to be here!”

The man that Joe just acknowledged as San Iker closes his eyes and shakes his head, looking mildly annoyed.

“Hart,” he says as he opens his eyes. “Once again, _please_. Do not call me like that. Just Iker is already enough.”

“Oh, okay,” Joe says. “Sorry about that, _Iker_.”

“Much better,” Iker nods. “And well, since this is the first time you’re doing this, Alonso wants me to be with you. To make sure that you do it correctly according the standard operation procedure that we have, and inform him all the correct information.”

“What?” Joe stares at him, looking slightly disappointed. “You guys don’t trust me?”

Iker shrugs his shoulder. “Relax, Joe. It’s the protocol. Everyone who’s doing this for the first time always has someone from the higher lever supervising them.”

“Now,” Iker says, flicks his finger. And just like what David has seen a few minutes ago, a tablet suddenly appears on his hand. “You can continue,” Iker says as he turns around.

“Sorry about the interruption,” Iker smiles at David. “Thank you for your patience to wait.”

“No, it’s fine,” David says, still a bit amused with the conversation between Iker and Joe.

“So, where were we?” Joe asks as he turns to face David.

“Uhm… my family? And friends?” David tries to remind him. “Do they know that I am dead by now?”

Joe stays silent for a moment, licking his lips. David steals a glance at Iker. Iker is holding his tablet, but watches Joe intently, like he is assessing Joe.

“So, this is something that maybe hard for you to believe in, and to accept-“

“You’ve already said that, Joe. You don’t have to be redundant,” Iker says. He bows his head down to write something on his tablet.

Joe throws his head to the back, and sighs.

“Well, if I didn’t get interrupted in the middle of my talk, I might not have said the same thing over and over again!” he says as he shots a glare at Iker.

Iker doesn’t seem to care. Still with his eyes on the tablet, he nods. “Continue,” he says to Joe.

Joe rolls his eyes. But once he looks back at David, there is a soft look in his greenish eyes.

“David, the thing is… If you are the chosen one, then once you become a guardian angel, all the traces of your previous existence in the world are erased…”

David blinks. Wow. Joe _is_ right. This is something difficult to understand, let alone to be believed in.

“What… what do you mean?”

“Well,” Joe walks closer to David, and sits next to him. “It means, all the memories about you, be it something that people remember about you or an object, any single object that is related to you, it’s just…gone.”

David stares at Joe blankly, trying to process the things that Joe just explained to him. After a while, he shakes his head a little.

“So…” he says, his voice trembles. “It’s like… I’ve…never been present in the world?”

Joe takes a deep breath. “Yes,” he says carefully. “It’s like… you’ve never been even born.”

“But… but… why?”

Joe sighs. There is a small comforting smile on his lips. “Because most of the times, for a lot of people, it’s better to have no memories at all about something, rather than realizing that it’s just nothing but memories.”

“Oh,” David says. “Oh.”

He looks down. For a while, none of them say anything. David tries to breath normally. Suddenly all the memories that he has since he had the ability to remember flash in his mind. Warm sunny days in Gran Canaria where his hometown is. The comfort food that his abuela always cooked for him. Him and Nando, his little brother, kicking some potatoes around, pretending that they were balls. Him going to England for his study. Meeting Villa in a football match. Him and Villa kissing for the first time. There is a cold, dull ache in his chest as he realizes that now all those memories are only his memories, and none of the people in his life have the same memories, or even just the memories about him.

He lifts his head up slowly. He stretches his lips into a thin stiff smile, even though his lips are still slightly trembling.

“Well, good thing that my parents still have my brother and my sister, huh? At least they still have two children, which is better than none, I guess…”

Joe nods at him.

“What about… what about…”

_What about Villa then?_

“Your boyfriend?”

Something flutters inside his stomach. David nods.

“Yeah. What about him? Is he… okay?”

_Is he with someone else?_

“He’s alright,” Joe smiles, trying to give David some assurance. “Well, at the moment he still hasn’t meet-“

“Ehm!” Iker clears his throat from where he’s standing.

Joe blinks, like he just realizes that he might have said something that he shouldn’t have.

“Well, just… I can promise you that he’s okay, and you don’t have to worry about him,” Joe says.

“Oh,” David nods.

_But who will remind him about his doctor’s appointment? Who will make coffee for him? He will just spend so much money going to coffee shop instead of making some at home. Who will wake him up when he falls asleep in front of the TV? Who will make sure that he eats enough fruit?_

“Okay,” David nods again.

He takes another deep breath and lets out a sigh. He looks at Joe, smiling slightly.

“So. I am now a guardian angel?”

“Yes,” Joe nods. “Yes, you are.”

“What should I do now? What’s my job?”

“Well… We’ll get to that part. All new guardian angels will have some sort of orientation first before they start doing their job,” Joe explains. “You know, knowing the do’s and the don’ts, your new abilities, how to do light-traveling to and around the mortal world…”

David raises his eyebrows. Looks like being a guardian angel is not as easy as what some movies have portrayed.

“But we’ll do it later,” Joe says. He stands up. “Now, you can have some rest and do whatever you want to do. I’ll see you later to give you the orientation in two hours or so, okay?”

He flicks his fingers again, and in an instant, the invisible bed that David was sitting on solidifies into a comfortable couch. David looks around, amazed by how he’s suddenly in a small, but modern and sleek apartment. There is a wide plasma screen TV in front of the couch. At the opposite side of the room, David can see a small kitchen, separated from the room where he is by a bar counter.

There is a door on the other side of the room. David assumed that it must be the door to the bedroom, as next to the other door on the opposite side of the room there is a big window, showing some green sceneries.

“Have a good rest, David,” Joe says. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

Iker nods and smiles at him. “Nice to meet you, David. And welcome to this universe.”

Joe walks towards Iker and David quietly watches as their figures slowly dissolve into the air. He can still faintly hear the conversation between Joe and Iker.

David looks around once again. It really looks like a normal one-bedroom apartment, it’s almost unbelievable that he’s not in the real world. Or the mortal world, like how Joe referred to it.

But well, he’s a guardian angel now.

 

*******

 

The small bells above the door ring cheerfully as Villa walks in to the coffee shop. Adam lifts his head up from the magazine that he’s reading.

“Hey, Villa!” he waves at Villa.

Villa walks to the counter. “Hey Ads. What’s up?”

“Nothing much,” Adam smiles as he shrugs his shoulder. “How about you?”

“Same thing every day,” Villa says as he takes off his coat. “Some almost-impossible clients to deal with, but at least they pay me a good amount of money.”

Adam laughs. “The usual?”

“Yes, please,” Villa says. “And one cheese croissant will be nice too.”

“Coming right up!” Adam says, giving Villa a thumb up.

“Thanks,” Villa says.

As Adam starts working with Villa’s order, Villa makes his way to his table. Well, not really his table. But he’s a regular in this coffee shop, and he always sits in that table.

Villa sits down, resting his back against the seat. He lets out a content sigh, finally has the time to relax after a long day at work.

Waiting for his order, Villa looks around. The coffee shop has some sort of retro hipster vibe, dominated by earthy colors for the interior. But what Villa loves the most about the interior, is the pictures on the wall. Instead of pictures of some famous people, the pictures are pictures of the people coming to the coffee shop. Some people posed in the picture, but there are also some others that are taken candidly.

A picture right next to his seat catches Villa’s eyes.

He shifts closer to have a better look at it. He squints his eyes, and then blinks.

It’s his picture. With another guy.  A guy that he doesn’t recognize. But strangely, that person looks familiar. The guy is holding his cup with both hands, close to his lips. In the picture, it looks like that he is laughing at something. And that laugh, the crinkles at the corner of those eyes, those eyes, all of them strangely seem to be something really familiar.

Villa tries to dig deeper into his memories. Still, he can’t find any name that he can associate with that face. But he knows that person. Something inside of him stubbornly tells him that he knows that guy really well.

“Here you go,” Adam places Villa’s order in front of him. “Your caramel macchiato, and a cheese croissant.”

“Hey, Ads!” Villa turns to look at Adam. “Who is this guy in this picture?” he asks, pointing to the picture.

Adam bows down and leans forward to look more closely at the picture.  He chuckles as he straightens up.

“It’s you, Villa. How come you don’t recognize yourself? Who else in this decade still have that soul-patch?”

“No no…” Villa shakes his head quickly. “The other person. The one sitting in front of me.”

Adam’s brows furrow down. He leans forward again. This time it takes a little longer for him to study the picture. He shakes his head.

“I don’t know. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him before,” he says. “Who is he?”

“I don’t know either. That’s why I ask you!” Villa says, and turns to look at the picture again. He stares at the mysterious guy, who has a brunet hair that falls all over his head. Some rebellious hair is covering his eyes.

Adam laughs. “Seriously, Villa? If you don’t know him, then what is he doing in this picture, having coffee with you.”

“I am serious, Ads!” Villa looks up at Adam again. “I have no fucking idea who he is!”

Adam lets out a small chuckle. “Really? Because from that picture,” he gestures with his chin to the picture. “I swear that it looks like you’re desperately in love with that guy.”

His face suddenly feels like burning, Villa looks away from Adam to stare at the pictures again.

Whistling, Adam walks away from his table. Villa keeps on staring at the picture. He hates to admit it, but maybe Adam has a point in what he said. In the picture, Villa is looking at the guy, slightly smiling. But it’s not just the smile. Even in the 2-dimensional image of him, Villa can see the adoring look in his eyes. His eyes dart from his own figure in the picture to the guy sitting in front of him. Villa chews his lower lip. To be honest, he can understand that look that he had in the picture. Because this guy, this mysterious guy with a pair of smiling eyes and a constellation of freckles on his face, there is just something about him. Something that makes Villa want to keep on staring at him Something that trigger a funny fluttering feeling in his chest.

He slowly touches the face of that mysterious guy.

“Who are you?” he whispers quietly. “Who are you?’

 

 

 


	2. Almost Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe is explaining about being an angel to David.

*******

 

“Okay. So. Let’s see whether you have done all that you supposed to do,” Iker says as he starts scrolling the screen of his silver tablet.

“Iker. Believe me, you don’t hav-“

“Erasing memories about him from his family?” Iker asks, keeping his eyes on his tablet.

Joe tilts his head to the back and sighs. But then he nods as he looks back at Iker.

“Done.”

Iker nods and taps the screen of his tablet. “You also erased memories about him from his friends, colleagues, teachers, and anyone else?”

“Checked.”

Another tap on the screen.

“Birth, residential and citizenship documentation?”

“All of them are now no longer exist.”

Joe starts to feel quite proud of himself. Looks like this time he totally nailed it.

“Pictures, personal belongings, and any other kind of memorabilia?”

“Most of them, yes.”

“School and work rec-“ Iker pauses. He slowly looks up from his screen to Joe. “ _Most_? What do you mean most?”

“Well,” Joe shrugs his shoulder. “Most as in…the majority of it?”

Iker stares at Joe with a look of disbelief. “So… most as in… _Not_ everything?”

The changes of Iker’s by default slightly annoyed expression into a _totally-not-amused_ one makes Joe cringes.

“Uhm. Yes? I…probably not eliminating some, as in a _very_ small quantity of those stuffs?”

Iker’s expression now is turning into a desperate one. “Oh, please. Don’t be another Ramos. I have enough dealing with him being reckless in doing his job.”

“Oh, it can’t be that bad, Iker. I mean, if people already lost their memories about someone, would they even care about that person if they see the person in a picture? They wouldn’t even recognize who it is!”

Iker takes a long breath and lets it out slowly. Like he is trying to calm himself down.

“So, judging from your words of defense, I assume that you haven’t read the manual yet? _The Risks of Common Mistakes that Should Not be Done by Angels_ by Philip Lahm?”

Joe scratches the back of his ear. “Uhm. Well…”

Iker plants his palm over his face as he shakes his head in muted frustration. “Why can’t all angels be more like James Milner?”

“Because then Heaven will be a boring place, just like Milly?”

Iker rubs his face with both hands. “Whatever, Joe. Whatever.”

“It can’t be that bad, right?”

 

*******

 

Villa is rubbing his eyes as he makes his way to the kitchen. His brain still a bit hazy from the sleep, he opens the cabinet to get the coffee. But then a post-it note on the box of coffee catches his eyes. Taking the box out, he detaches the note and reads the neat small handwriting there.

 _Good morning and enjoy your coffee._  
And don’t forget to take your vitamin too, Guaje.  
\- S -  
  
Villa snorts a little. _Cheesy_ , he thinks to himself. But that’s the kind of small little thing that he loves about-

Villa freezes when he realizes that his brain can’t process the rest of his thought. Like suddenly something just blocks his mind when he supposed to remember about something…someone…

A cold feeling runs down his spine when he realizes another thing. Why the fuck is the note doing there anyway, on his box of coffee, inside his cabinet in his kitchen of his apartment, where he lives all alone by himself?

 

*******

Joe waves his hand and his silver tablet just disappears into the air.

“So, got any question?” he asks David cheerfully.

“Yes. Lots of questions,” David says as he pushes away his hair from covering his eyes. “So, I am not officially a guardian angel yet?”

“By definition, no,” Joe says. “You haven’t been assigned to ‘guard’ anyone in particular yet,” Joe explains, making a quotation mark with his fingers at the word guard. “As I have told you, before the archangels in The Council assigned you to be a guardian angel for someone, they need to see how do you do your job as an angel first.”

“So it’s like, at the moment, I am on probation?”

“Hmmm…” Joe tilts his head to the left as he rubs his chin. “Let’s not put it that way. Let’s think about it as you being an intern. And you will have me to supervise you during your intern period.”

“Oh, okay,” David says, nodding as he’s trying to understand the concept.

“And am I going to be an angel forever? Like…for eternity?” he asks another question.

“Not really. Well, almost forever. But at The Judgment Day, you can choose whether you still want to be an angel or no,” Joe says.

The mention of the Judgment Day makes David vaguely remembers something that he once learned when he was just a small kid.

“And when is it exactly? The Judgment Day?”

Joe shifts on where he is sitting, looking a bit uncomfortable. “Well, for that question, only The One knows the answer,” he says, a faint hesitant tone in his voice.

David’s brows knot into one. “The One?”

“Well… you know,” Joe makes a facial expression, like he is trying to gesture with his eyebrows for David to look up. “ _The_ One…”

It takes a second for David to understand what Joe means. “Ah. Right. The One,” he says. A weird feeling strikes him, like he is being watched by some sort of power that he can’t see.

David scrolls down his tablet again, which Joe has taught him on how to summon it. He skims the long comprehensive explanation about this whole new world (figuratively and literally) that he is in now.

“This is all look so complicated,” he huffs, unconsciously frowning a little.

Joe smiles as he pats David’s shoulder. “Yeah, I know. It’s kind of overwhelming, huh? But believe me, once you start doing the job, it’s not going to be that confusing anymore. In fact, you’ll enjoy it,” he says.

Joe grins at David. “And please don’t tell any archangels, especially Iker, that I ever say this. But there are times when you find yourself not really following the instruction in the manuals, and it turns out to be alright anyway.”

David looks up at Joe. From the way Joe is grinning, David has a feeling that Joe has quite some experience with not-really-following the instructions.

Joe shrugs his shoulder. “Believe me, it’s not going to be the end of the world anyway if you don’t always strictly follow the instruction. And I am talking quite literally here.”

David chuckles. He feels relieved that it’s Joe that is going to be the one supervising him. At least he won’t feel too intimidated by Joe.

“Your first assignment will start tomorrow, Earth time.”

“Which time zone exactly?” David asks for clarification.

“Central Time Zone in the US?”

David raises his eyebrows.

Joe nods, slightly smiling. “Yeah, you’ll be doing your first assignments in the city where you lived before.”

“Oh,” David says. There is a dull ache in his heart to realize that no matter how many memories that he has about the city, it means nothing to anyone else. “Okay,” he says, darting his eyes away from Joe to the wall. For a moment, he stays quiet. He sighs then slowly looks back at Joe.

“What time is it now in Chicago, then?” he asks quietly.

“21.07 PM.”

“Oh,” David says and looks down to the floor. David always thought an angel is emotionless, incapable of having any feeling. But now that he becomes one, maybe he’s not necessarily right about it. Because he recognizes this feeling of longing for someone. The feeling of missing someone so bad, it almost hurts.

Either he’s not good in hiding his feeling, or it’s some sort of angelic special power, but Joe seems to understand.  He shifts closer to David and puts his hand on David’s shoulder gently.

“It sucks, huh? Even though they say you’re in a better place than you were, it still sucks when it means you have to be separated from the ones you care about.”

David sighs and lifts his head up. He turns his head for a second to glance at Joe and flashes a tight smile. Looking back at the wall, staring blankly at the light blue painted surface, he shakes his head a little.

“I didn’t even have the chance to say goodbye to him,” he says, voice barely a whisper.

“Do you want to?”

Joe’s question makes David’s head snaps at him. “Can I?” he asks, trying not to hope for too much but at the same time, desperately wishing that Joe will say yes.

Joe nods with a soft smile. “But well… he can’t see, hear, or feel you…”

“It’s… It’s okay…” David says with trembling voice.

Joe claps his palms on his thighs as he stands up. “Okay. We better do it now, then. Besides, I guess it will be a good reason for you to start learning how to use your wings.”

“Wings?” David’s eyes widened as he follows Joe to stand up. “I… I have wings?”

“Premise number one, all angels have wings. Premise number two, you are an angel. Conclusion, yes, you do have wings,” Joe says. He puts his hand on David’s shoulder and in the next second, they no longer standing in that living room. David looks around but finds nothing but open space. He can only see the blue sky above them, and all around. Below them is the white fluffy clouds, and David feels like he’s standing on a field of white cotton candies.

“Whe-“

His question remains unfinished as he feels a warm tingling feeling on his back, where his shoulder blades are. He angles his neck and gasps to see the wings. His wings. David carefully touches the white silvery feathers of the wings. It feels so soft, and touching it reminds David of the time when he touches his bunny, the first pet that he had when he was 7 years old.

“The wings only show up when you’re in the mortal world,” Joe says, making David’s turning his head from his wings back to him.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Joe wiggles his eyebrows, lips tugging up into a grin.

David smiles slightly as he looks at his wings again, slowly running his finger against the soft feathers. “Yeah,” he says as he looks at Joe and nods. “It’s pretty cool.”

“So, let’s go now,” Joe says. “Your ap-“ Joe pauses abruptly and clears his throat. “I mean, _his_ apartment,” Joe continues. He snaps his finger lightly. Before David can say or do anything, the white clouds already move up, wrapping the two of them into a silvery mist.

 

*******

_Villa must have had a long day_ , David quietly thinks as he watches the man that he loves laying on his side on the bed. _It’s not even 10 yet and he’s already sleeping_.

Joe nudges his shoulder gently. There is a soft smile on his lips as he gestures with his chin to the bed.

“Come on,” he says. “Go ahead.”

His heart in his throat, David walks from the corner of the bedroom to the bed. He kneels down next to the bed. Something heavy and cold is clenching in his heart as he slowly traces Villa’s lips. He remembers how soft and warm those lips are every time Villa kisses him to wake him up in the morning. He remembers the first time those lips were pressed against his under the rain. He remembers the last time those lips were on his, right before David walks out of the car as Villa is dropping him by in his office in the last morning of his life.

“Take care, Guaje,” David whispers and kisses Villa’s forehead. 

 _It doesn’t have to be for eternity,_ David ponders about his conversation earlier with Joe. He smiles slightly. And there’s nothing wrong to have a little hope, a little wish, right?

“We’ll be together again. I’ll wait until the time comes for us to be together again,” he whispers. He places a delicate kiss on Villa’s lips, and lets his lips linger against Villa’s for a while.

“I love you, always…” he says as he pulls back.

David stands up, and turns around. Joe is still standing with his back against the wall, patiently waiting for David.

“Ready to go back to where you belong now?” Joe asks when David stops right in front of him.

David turns his neck around to have one last look at Villa. When he turns back at Joe, he smiles.

“Yes,” he says. “Let’s go now.”

Joe snaps his finger. And just like before, a silvery mist swirls from below them, wrapping them as they disappear into the darkness. 

***

 

Villa opens his eyes and for a moment, he can only stare at the blank ceiling above him. He doesn’t usually dream. Even if he does, it’s not a vivid one. And more often than not, Villa already forgets about them two seconds after he opens his eyes.

But this time, he vaguely remembers something about kissing someone in the rain.

He carefully touches his lips with his finger. It’s ridiculous. Why the heck he dreams about something that people see in those stupid romantic comedy movies?

Villa can’t even remember the last time he kissed with someone else. Well, it’s been quite a while since he got laid (it was a one night stand that Villa really prefers not to talk about, thank you very much). And it’s even so very long ago since he kissed someone like the way he kissed in that dream. A kiss like he’s really in love with the person that he’s kissing.

Villa shudders, almost terrified with his own thought. _In love_? For fuck’s sake, David Villa _does not_ do falling in love. And what makes Villa feel even more horrified, he remembers that he was kissing someone in that dream. But he cannot remember _who_ it was that he’s kissing.

Villa rubs his face with both hands. Determined to clear his mind from stupid thoughts, he decides a cold shower might help him to do so. He sits up and is about to get out of the bed when something laying on the bed; next to his pillow; catches his eyes.

Brows furrowed down, Villa picks up the object and holds it carefully.

Bewildered, he stares in amazement at a silvery feather on his hand.


End file.
